Final Fantasy VII: A Valentine Christmas
by savinglifelessness
Summary: Everyone gets together for Christmas! Yuffentine.
1. Snow!

**Final Fantasy VII: A Valentine Christmas**

**Chapter 1: Snow!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or any characters._

Tifa was roughly shaken away by a pair of small hands and the words.

"Tifa! Tifa wake up it's snowing!"

Tifa cracked open an eye slightly and immediately shut it as Marlene yanked the shades open.

"Marlene!" Tifa called out from underneath the covers, "I'm trying to sleep! It's Saturday, we aren't open!"

"But I wanna go play!"

"Marlene!" Barret rumbled from the guest room, "Let her be! Go outside and play!"

Marlene ran out of the room, and nearly knocked Cloud over on her way out, who was just entering the bar.

"Whoa there kiddo." Cloud said, catching her, "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to go play in the snow!" She said, trying to worm past him.

"Okay." Cloud stood aside as Marlene went running outside and straight over to Denzel's house.

Cloud sat down at the bar, and poured himself a drink. Downing it, he set the glass on the bar, and waited for the day to really start.

A few minutes later, just as Tifa and Barret were making noise and getting up, the phone rang.

Walking around the bar, he picked up the phone.

"Strife delivery services." He said into the mouthpiece.

"Cloud!?" came Yuffie's voice through the phone, "You're back?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. What's up Yuffie?"

"I was wondering if we were going to do anything for Christmas."

Cloud nearly choked.

_Christmas?_ He thought, _forgot about that…_

"Um, let me check with Tifa."

Setting down the phone, Cloud walked upstairs, rewinding the bandage on his wrist. He had had a nasty encounter with a baby dragon on his way back, it had dive bombed him from the air and one of its claws had cut his wrist.

Lightly knocking on Tifa's bedroom door, he said, "Tifa, it's Yuffie."

Cloud heard the click of the phone being picked up, then "Hello? Hey Yuffie, uh, yeah I was actually planning something. Do you have Vincent's number? Oh great…"

Tifa's voice slowly faded as Cloud walked downstairs and hung up the phone. Sitting on the stool, he pulled off his glove and looked at his hand.

_That ring… always catches me by surprise._ He thought, smiling to himself. The small golden band on his right hand had been there for nearly four months and he still wasn't used to it.

He remembered it like it had happened yesterday, him slipping the ring on Tifa's finger as she smiled at him in her white dress. She had looked so beautiful that day…

Cloud shook his head, Tifa was calling to him.

"Cloud! Can you call Vincent?"

"Sure I guess."

"Speed dial number 7."

Cloud picked up the phone and hit speed dial, then 7, as he heard the phone rapid dialing the number, he tapped his hand on the counter, and jumped when he heard his ring knock against the highly polished wood.

"Hello?" Came Vincent's quiet voice through the phone.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked, pulling his glove back on.

"Speaking. Can I help you?"

_Polite as ever._ Cloud thought to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"It's Cloud."

"Been a while."

Cloud smiled, "Yeah."

"Anyways, do you need something?" From the background noise, it sounded like Vincent was in the lab underneath the Shinra Mansion in his hometown.

"Yeah." Cloud said, turning around in the chair to look around the bar, "I think we're going to be doing something for Christmas over here. You want to come?"

Cloud could almost imagine the emotional turmoil in Vincent's head. Vincent didn't hate outings, but he didn't like the public. There was his guilt that he still felt for Lucrecia's death, and he felt that in order to be forgiven of his sins, he had to give up all things that would give him happiness.

"Sure."

Cloud smiled a bit more, "Alright. See you soon Vincent."

"See you soon. Goodbye Cloud."

With a click, Vincent hung up, and Cloud placed the phone back on the receiver.

"He's coming." Cloud said, to Tifa who was standing behind him.

"Good. I've missed you Cloud."

Cloud spun around and pulled Tifa into his arms.

"I've missed you too Tifa."

---

Me: Thank you Albel for this idea! Well, sort of, but yeah!

Albel: No problem.

Wendy: What am I? Nothing?

Me: Nope, still my fav!


	2. Chaos and Vincent

_Note: Some OOCness in this chap. Actually probably definite OOCness. Stupid Vincent.  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any characters_

**Chapter 2: Chaos and Vincent**

Tifa hung up the phone. She had just gotten off the phone with Cid, who was heading over now.

"I should clean, I haven't in a while." She said to herself, standing up and stretching. Walking out of her room, Tifa nearly ran into Barret, who was putting a jacket on.

"Oh, sorry Barret. You going somewhere?" She asked, eyeing his jacket. Barret nodded and jerked his thumb towards Marlene's room.

"Going to make sure she doesn't get hurt." He said, heading down the stairs, his steel boots clunking on the wood.

Tifa shook her head, "Dear old Barret, protective as always." Making her way down the steps, she saw Cloud putting on his jacket as well and heading out.

"Where are you going?" She asked, opening the closet and pulling out a mop.

"I just got a call," he said, stopping, "It's not a long delivery like the last one. I'll be gone only two days."

"Cloud, you haven't been here four hours." Tifa said, filling the bucket with soap and warm water.

"I know. I'll be back Tifa." Without another word, Cloud walked through the door and down the steps. Tifa heard his motorcycle start, and sighed.

"Even marriage never completely changes a man." She said to herself, slapping the mop on the floor and scrubbing at it.

---

Vincent sighed to himself. He hated doing this.

He was in Gold Saucer, looking for suitable presents to get everyone. He had already gotten Cloud a spare knife, and Tifa an assortment of things for the bar. Barret was easy to figure out. Anything that went bang suited his needs. His main problem was Yuffie.

"What would a ninja/thief want?" He asked himself aloud, tapping his chin.

**You? **Chaos asked in his mind. That beast, unlike the others had a voice, a personality, and while Vincent almost liked the company, at times he was nothing more than an animal.

_No._

**How do you know?**

_She is too young for me._

**Isn't that up to her to decide?**

_I won't allow her to waste her life on someone like me._

**Pathetic,** Chaos spat, **if I were you she would have been my mate the day we met.**

_Then I am glad you are not I._

Vincent decided on giving Yuffie some of his mastered material. She would like that. He could get Cid, Marlene's, and Denzel's presents on the way. He stopped by another shop and bought Red XIII a new headdress.

**You know you have feelings for her.** Chaos said, his satisfaction growing as Vincent mentally winced.

_I would know what my emotions are more than you._

**You'd be surprised.**

_Chaos, please be quiet._

**Why? Because you're too afraid to admit that you have feelings for a woman who is younger than you?**

_No, because your voice is grating on my nerves._

There was no reply from Chaos, and Vincent headed to his home in Nibelheim. Upon arriving, he laid his bag of gifts on the table and rummaged in a cupboard for his mug. Pouring himself some tea, he sat down in a chair and pulled Death Penalty towards him. It was sitting in pieces on a towel on the table, he had been cleaning it after a days hunting, and was just about to put it back together when Cloud had called. He had jumped into his car and driven the short twenty minutes to Gold Saucer, and then back.

Getting up, Vincent walked into the spare room he mainly used for storage, and rummaged around in a box. Throwing ribbons, tape, and wrapping paper out until he found an assortment of gift bags.

**All bags?**

_Paper is no good, I can't wrap presents with this claw. It goes right through them._

**I see.**

Finally finishing, he slapped some tags on with their names, put them in the trunk of his car, and drove off towards the ferry in Costa Del Sol. He took the long way to brood as he always did. However this was on something different.

_Perhaps I do have feelings for Yuffie? No. No way. I won't let myself, she's too young, I could practically be her grandfather!_

**Is that a problem?**

_Yes that's a problem! I'm not a crib-thief!_

**You humans and your morals. You set up all these rules so as not to hurt people, and then break them anyway.**

_You know so little about humanity Chaos; we do not make rules just to break them. We make rules so that things are ordered, and can be kept that way._

**And then along came Sephiroth.**

_That was entirely different. He was out of his mind._

**You're one to talk.**

_I'm not a raving lunatic bent on destroying the world._

**No, but you are the one talking to voices in your head.**

Vincent shut up after that, Chaos didn't know if it was because he nearly drove off of a cliff, or if his words had hit home. But Vincent was silent the entire ride to Midgar.

---

Hope that was good.

Wendy: Not bad

Me: Meh, I tried to keep Vincent in character. Though I think he's majorly OOC


	3. Running Away

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any characters. Got it? Got it._

**Chapter 3: Running Away**

Yuffie sighed. It was snowing outside and her father insisted that she trained one more day before Christmas.

She dropped to the floor and rolled as her opponent for the day threw three kunai at her, one aimed for her head the other two aimed for her legs.

"Ha!" She yelled, jumping up and hurling her shuriken at him. Following behind it, she pulled out a kunai and landed behind him as he caught the shuriken, and placed the kunai against his neck.

"You lose again Manyaka." She said, smiling to herself.

"So I do," Manyaka sighed, "I wonder, is it me training you, or you training me?"

She shrugged, and Manyaka sucked in a breath, "You nearly killed me!" He hissed, afraid to move for the kunai blade in his neck.

Yuffie blushed and removed the weapon from his neck. "Sorry," she said, laughing a little.

"It's okay. So when are you planning on leaving?" Manyaka asked, handing her Conformer.

"I was going to leave today, but my father refused to let me."

"Why not?"

Yuffie sighed, and clipped her weapon into the sheath on her back, "He insisted that I needed to train, apparently since we defeated Sephiroth my form has become sloppy. As if it wasn't before."

Manyaka smiled and laughed, and plucked his weapons out of the wall and floor. "Go ahead and leave, I can cover for you. Okay?"

Yuffie jumped up in excitement. "Thank you Manyaka!" She spun around and jumped again. Waving thanks to him, she ran out of the dojo and back to the main part of town. She silently opened the door to her home, and grabbed her pack. Inside it was some food, a water bottle, a blanket, and a small pillow. Everything she'd need to survive.

Once she was halfway down the continent, she pulled out her phone and dialed Cid's number.

"What the #& do you want!?" He cursed into the phone.

"Nice to see you too Cid," Yuffie said into the phone, "Doesn't your wife wash your mouth out with soap?"

"Nope, Shera doesn't do a &# thing around here."

"How far away are you?" She asked, getting impatient.

"Four hours. This thing isn't that fast."

"Okay," Yuffie closed the phone and sat down. It'd take everyone two more hours to realize she was gone, and then another hour to get near this far. Hopefully Cid was exaggerating.

---

Cid sighed and shut his phone. "Come on Shera we need to &$! go!" He yelled down the hall.

"Coming." She called back, clicking her suitcase shut and carrying it down the hall. Cid rolled his eyes and grabbed it for her. "Aint right for a woman to do all the liftin'," he muttered under his breath. Shera smiled and opened the door to the airship.

Dumping their gear in the storage room, he walked back onto the bridge. "Hey there pretty Lady," he said, using the shortened name for his ship, the Lady Falcon.

Shera sat down in the swivel chair in the ops station. "Just you and I Cid? Where's the crew?"

He sighed and took the helm, "On vacation. I figured I'd give 'em a break. No big deal anyways we can pilot this with just you and I."

Shera nodded and turned back to her station. Digital readouts displayed various schematics and numbers concerning either the ship or the environment around them.

A few hours later, they arrived at the continent of Wutai, and Cid dialed Yuffie's number again.

"What?" Yuffie said into the phone.

"Where the &#$ are you!?" He roared into it, causing Yuffie to wince.

"Southern end of the continent. If you could, try and hurry." Yuffie closed the phone.

"Time to go!" He yelled, jumping back behind the helm of the ship.

Three minutes later they arrived to see Yuffie running at the southern tip, and a fair number of people chasing her.

"Shera! Throw her a line!" Cid called out behind him.

Shera jumped up and ran to the outer deck, a coil of rope in her hands. "Yuffie!" She called out, and then tossed the line down. Yuffie caught it and began scaling it as Cid took off. Once she was on deck, she went to her usual spot on the railing. She never could get over her airsickness.

---

Red XIII lightly ran across the field that lead to Midgar. Bouncing on his back was the robot Cait Sith, who was being controlled remotely by an ex-Shinra spy named Reeve.

"Reeve," Red said, panting slightly.

"What's up?" Reeve's voice cut through the stillness. The robot had a speaker in the mouth, but there never seemed to be a volume button.

"Do I need to get gifts?"

Cait almost fell off of Red's back. "Well yeah," he replied, "It is only Christmas."

Cait hit the ground with a thump as Red bucked him off, "If I remember right, I spent most of my life in a canyon, and then a cage. Sorry if I don't keep up on human holidays."

"Alright alright," Cait grumbled, climbing back ontop of Red, "I'll help you pick out some gifts, lets go."

---

Too short?

Wendy: Maybe, not sure.

Me: Meh, Three pages… Oh well. Sorry for the lack in updating, I didn't have access to a computer.


	4. Reunion

Sorry for the lack in updating, I've been playing DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Addicting game really.

Vincent: Not half as addicting as FFX, you played that for four days st-

Ductapes Vincent's mouth shut Quiet you!

Cid: He don't own &, about FF7, Advent Children, All he gots is the clothes on his back. Hey, do you even own this computer?

**Chapter 4: Reunion (The good kind)**

Cloud walked into the bar, at around 3 A.M. He sat at the bar, and looked at his arm. The stigma was gone, but he still experienced pain in his arm at times. He flexed it experimentally but nothing happened. He sighed and looked around, thinking of the times when Avalanche was still fighting the Shinra Corporation, and he was still playing the part of the Ex-Soldier.

"Cloud? Is that you?" came Tifa's voice from upstairs.

"Yeah." He replied, getting off of the barstool. He walked upstairs and found a sleepy Tifa looking back at him from the doorway to their bedroom.

"I'm glad your back," she said sleepily, smiling and cracking a smile.

"Me too." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying her back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

---

Vincent arrived late that morning, his car he had left at the ferry, opting to walk the rest of the way. Tifa greeted him like she greeted everyone, a smile, a wave, and a small 'hey' before continuing on with her task. Vincent nodded his hello, and nodded to Cloud as well who had been cleaning dishes behind the bar. Vincent walked up to the room where he normally stayed and set his small suitcase down. He turned around, and headed back downstairs to get a drink.

Red and Cait Sith arrived that night, covered in snow. Cait had frozen, as he didn't generate much heat, and Red was steaming. They had bags with gifts in them, which required some thawing, so they sat next to the fire with Cait. Red however, immediately curled up on the carpet by the door, and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

---

The next morning was an eventful one, as it was December 20th, the last day that the bar was open before they closed until the new year. People all wanted either a last good drink, or a last look at Tifa before the new year. Even though she was married, people still constantly hit on her.

"Hey baby, was your daddy a thief?" One patron asked her, he still trying to keep his balance on the stool. Tifa shook her head no, and returned to cleaning the glass she was wiping with a rag.

"He must've beeen," the man slurred, "'cause he hic stole the stars outta the sky an' put 'em in your eyes."

Tifa shook her head and smiled, laughing slightly, "I think you've had one too many Sander, go home to your wife and kids."

With the help of his buddies, he left the bar, but right before, everyone could hear him start to blubber, and then the inevitable "I love you man!"

"I don't know how you stand these people," Vincent said behind her, he had been helping all day, stacking glasses and mixing drinks.

"You learn to ignore them and just brush them off," Tifa replied, handing the glass to him to be put away."

"I don't have the patience, that last man wouldn't have been able to finish his sentence were it me he was speaking to."

Tifa patted his shoulder and turned her head to the door as whistles of approval rippled throughout the room. In had walked Yuffie, who immediately turned bright red. Cid walked in right after her, a cigarette burning in his mouth. He waved to everyone, and hurriedly escorted her behind the bar.

"Your turn," Vincent said to Cid, before taking Yuffie upstairs to her room.

"Hmph, man don't get a single #& break around here." Cid grumbled, looking up as whistles shot through the room again when Shera walked in. "Hey!" He roared, jumping the bar counter and up to his wife, "She's taken!" Shera smiled and made a show amidst laughter or disappointed grumbles as she was too escorted to the stairs. She walked up them, and saw Yuffie leaning on Vincent as he carried her bags to her room.

"I just can't get over that airsickness," she heard Yuffie say.

"It's alright," Vincent replied, opening the door for her.

"I wish I weren't so much trouble to you Vinnie." She said before she walked in, using the pet name she had picked out for him years ago. The mention of the pet name brought out memories that had occurred over two years ago.

Vincent was sitting with his back to the fire, his pistol in pieces before him. Yuffie watched as he methodically picked each piece up, wiped it clean with a wet rag, and then lightly lubricated it and put the weapon together again, the slide rocking forward as he rammed the magazine home.

_Yuffie got up and walked over to him, she sat down and said "My watch Vinnie," she noticed him jump slightly at the nickname, before he shook his head._

"_I'll take your watch," he replied, glancing over at her._

"_You didn't like me calling you Vinnie, did you?" She asked, frowning slightly._

"_I'm not used to it," he replied, holstering his weapon._

"_Sorry," she said quickly._

"_I didn't say that I didn't like it." He finished, looking outwards towards the horizon._

"_Okay, but it's still my watch." She said._

"_I'll take it." He replied, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes._

"_How about we both take it?" she asked, her nervousness about being alone and awake in the dead of night starting to disappear._

"_Do you get nervous Yuffie?" He asked, turning his head towards her._

"_I uh… well you see… Yeah I do." She said, blushing._

"_Don't be," he replied, looking back outwards, "I'll protect you."_

**Reminiscing?** Chaos' voice cut through Vincent's memory and brought him back to reality.

No. Just remembering.

**She's talking to you.**

"Vinnie?" Yuffie asked, looking at him.

"What? Yes?" He asked, starting slightly.

"You were talking to him weren't you?" She said, curiosity coming in her eyes.

"Him?" Vincent asked, perplexed.

"Chaos," she answered, still staring at him.

"How did you know?" He asked, deciding to not keep it a secret.

"Your eyes…" she said, "they get hazy and unfocused."

"Oh," Vincent said, still shocked.

_Well if she didn't think I was a freak before she does now._

**Hah! You do have feelings for her!**

_I never said that._

**You implied it.**

_I never implied that either._

**You're such a liar.**

_Looking at the pot calling the kettle black._

After that Chaos fell silent, allowing Vincent a moment. With a sigh Vincent turned around and walked back to his room, thinking deeply. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he walked outside, and headed to the nearest general store.

---

Hah! Now you have to live without knowing what it is he's getting!

Wendy: You are a sadist, you know that?

Me: So? Vincent's a masochist. EMO BOY!

Vincent: sob IT'S TRUE/wrist

Me: Jk… I love you vinnie pats head

Attention: I do not think Vincent Valentine is Emo, Vincent is in fact my Fav FFVII character, I just like cracking jokes.


	5. The Nutcracker

Me: Yeah… So we never get to find out why Vincent went to the store… I kinda forgot…

Vincent: Fool! I shall take chaos and kill you with him!

Me: Oh Shadup, I don't think it was gonna win you any gold medals in terms of getting a gift…

Cloud: He doesn't own FFVII, characters… blah blah blah you know the drill.

**Chapter 5: The Nutcracker**

Vincent had been there for nearly an hour, still trying to get what he was looking for.

Which by now he had almost completely forgotten what it was.

Sighing in defeat, he ended up just grabbing a bear that held a heart that said 'I love you' on it. He placed it on the counter and pulled out his wallet while the clerk rang the bear up.

"5.50 please," the zit-faced clerk said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Vincent tossed the money and change onto the counter and walked out, not bothering to get a receipt. When he got back to the bar, he put the bear in a bag with some tissue paper, like he had everyone else's gifts, and placed it with the rest of them.

**When are you going to admit that you like her?**

_When you stop pestering me about it. She's too young for me anyway._

**Age never mattered with my race.**

_I remind you you're now in a different time and place._

**That shouldn't matter! If you have feelings for someone you have feelings for them!**

_That's not how society works Chaos._

**I don't give a rats ass about society! Damnit Vincent you never cared either!**

_Chaos, shut up._

Vincent's mood had turned sour, after spending an hour in public, being stared at and watched, and then having Chaos nag him about Yuffie, would drive almost anyone to anger.

Unfortunately he still had his friends to be around.

"Hey Vincent," Tifa said as he walked back up to his room, a smile on her face. Vincent nodded his usual greeting, and meant to continue but she stopped him.

"Hey, we were planning on going to a show tonight, don't worry it's nothing too bad," Tifa said with a smile at the look on his face, "but we were wondering if you'd like to come."

Vincent almost smiled, "Sure, what play?"

Tifa smiled, "The Nutcracker,"

**Ouch.**

_Not literally Chaos, you'll find out at the play._

Vincent smiled and nodded to Tifa, and after finding the time when they were leaving, went into his room.

That night… 

Vincent breathed deeply, looked at himself quickly in the mirror, then walked out of his room.

Yuffie gasped, Vincent had ditched his red and black outfit, instead wearing a pair of slacks, with a white shirt that had been loosely buttoned. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, leaving only one strand that hung in his face. He attempted to hide his claw behind his back, but it was kind of hard to hide.

Vincent looked up at Yuffie, and had to stop himself from gasping himself.

Yuffie was wearing a soft white dress, one that showed the slim figure of her body, and her well formed breasts.

_A training bra?_ Vincent thought to himself, though he made sure he didn't keep that thought for long, as his stare was beginning to get a little transfixed.

On her arms were a pair of soft silk gloves, the same color as the dress, they went up to her elbow, but left her upper arms bare, as well as the upper portion of her body.

Don't drool 

_Shut up._ In all honesty, Vincent was awe-struck, he had thought of Yuffie as a pretty and attractive woman, but when she looked like this she was beautiful. She had even let her hair out, and put make-up on.

"Yuffie…" Vincent tried to say, he came to a sudden realization that he was having trouble breathing, and that his heart seemed to have taken place of his brain and was pounding away at his ear drums.

Yuffie smiled and gave a small giggle. This only made matters worse for Vincent, for now his ears felt like they were on fire, and his face was beginning to feel the same.

"It's time to go," Tifa whispered to Cloud, Cloud nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Let's mosey."

"DAMNIT!" Barret roared, "AGAIN! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Try 'Move out' or something!"

"Move out!" Cloud pointed to the door. All laughing, they filed out, Vincent right behind Yuffie.

Why do I have this urge to hold her hand? 

'**Cause you like her.**

Vincent shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. Unfortunately the image of Yuffie in front of him made his head very fuzzy. Though it was an hour walk through the cold, it seemed to only take a few moments, and Vincent didn't even remember giving Yuffie his jacket.

Vincent slid his jacket off her shoulders, and his fingers accidentally brushed against her skin, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt how smooth her skin was.

**Calm down, getting horny in the middle of a play won't do you any good.**

Vincent again shook his head, and tried to keep his gaze away from Yuffie, he had to fight himself for control over his eyes, but he managed while they waited for the play to start.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the lights dimmed and the curtains raised, to show a Christmas party.

Vincent found himself enjoying the play, but was startled when Yuffie's fingers brushed over his own, he found himself struggling to breathe again, and he did his best to stop his hand from moving, unfortunately, at that point in the play the girl had just killed the three headed rat king, and everyone applauded. Vincent grumbled inwardly, but put on a smile and applauded as well.

Though the play managed to redeem itself, for Yuffie put her head on Vincent's shoulder, wrapped her arms around his arm, and fell asleep. Vincent did his best to not wake her as the play ended, and carried her damsel in distress style home, wrapping his jacket around her bare shoulders to make sure she stayed warm. As he walked up the porch steps to the bar, and pushed the door open, Chaos placed an interesting thought in his head.

Carrying her over the threshold? 

Vincent started at this, and shook his head again.

_Don't do that when I'm carrying her. If you must talk to me do it later._

**But it's so much more fun to do this to you.**

If it wasn't for the fact that you resided in my mind… 

**Empty threat anyways.**

Vincent carefully laid Yuffie down on her bed, took her heels off, removed his jacket, and carefully placed the covers over her.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, then turned around to leave.

"You too," he heard behind him, but when he looked back, Yuffie was sound asleep.

---

Wheee! Sorry that one took so long.

Chaos: It's not even Christmas time!

Me: I don't care! I go around school singing jingle bells and you know it betch!


	6. How the Hojo Stole Christmas

Whee! Inspiration has strucketh me!

Vincent: What the…

Me: curls up into a ball and giggles WHEEEEEE

Cloud: What the fuck is wrong with him?

Yuffie: I don't know.

**Chapter 6: How the Hojo Stole Christmas**

Vincent woke up the next morning refreshed, despite the fact that he couldn't fall asleep until around 4 AM because of the night's excitement. He allowed himself a smile as he showered, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake his friends. It was six in the morning after all; he just preferred to rise early.

Unfortunately, another early riser was Yuffie and Barret, who were both moving about when Vincent got out of the shower. He stopped cold when he heard their voices, his good mood almost disappearing. He quickly finished drying and brushed his teeth, then shut the light off in the bathroom and opened the door. The hall light was on, but nobody was around, Vincent couldn't hear Yuffie and Barret was downstairs. Taking one last quick glance around, Vincent dashed out of the bathroom, holding a towel around his waist, he was almost there too when he ran straight into something soft and warm.

Yuffie's chest.

Yuffie went crashing down, and Vincent landed right on top of her.

"Vincent," Yuffie whispered, her eyes wide with shock. Vincent's face was bright red and his eyes were wide as well.

**MORNIN!**

_Augh! Go away!_

Vincent hurriedly got off of Yuffie and ran to his room, his breathing heavy.

Vincent hurriedly started dressing, when a tentative knock came at the door. Vincent had opened his mouth to stop Yuffie from coming in, but she entered anyway.

She gasped, Vincent wasn't naked, but he wasn't wearing a shirt either, and his entire body was covered with a mass of scars, the most prominent were the puffy red lines on his back, both parallel and by his shoulder blades.

"Vinnie," she said quietly, sinking to the floor. Vincent hurried over to her and picked her up, placing her gently on the bed. She sat up, and couldn't help but stare at his chest.

"My god…" She breathed, Vincent hung his head a little.

"I was hoping… I could have kept this sight away from you."

"Why?" She asked, her throat catching this time.

"This is something a woman shouldn't have to bear seeing." Vincent made to get up to put a shirt on, but Yuffie put a hand on his arm, and pulled him back down.

"These lines…" she murmered, tracing her hand down the two red puffy ones on his back, "Are they where…" she trailed off, leaving the question open.

"Yes, that is where Chaos' wings come out."

"Oh Vinnie," Tears welled up in Yuffie's eyes, and she hugged Vincent tightly, burying her head in his chest. Vincent wasn't sure exactly why she was crying, but he hugged her back, gently rubbing her back until her breathing slowed and shallowed out. He looked down at her and found that she was asleep.

"I'm sorry Yuffie." Was all that Vincent could say. With that, he finished dressing.

---

Yuffie woke with a start, she looked over at her clock, only to find it not there. Then found out that she wasn't even in her room. She was in Vincent's room, only Vincent wasn't there, there wasn't a single sign of Vincent, his bags, his clothes, nothing.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie called out, though she knew there wasn't going to be an answer. Vincent left. Yuffie hurriedly jumped out of Vincent's bed and rushed downstairs.

"Vinnie?" She called out again, looking around the bar.

"He left," Tifa said, sitting at the bar, Barret, Cloud, Cid, and Shera next to her, all with drinks in their hands.

"He… left?"

The five all nodded once, then Cloud took a drink.

Yuffie couldn't breathe, she felt everything start to spin, and a million things raced across her mind.

"Vincent…" Was the last thing she said before she passed out.

"&#!" Cid yelled, then jumped up and caught Yuffie before she hit the floor, "She needs to sleep."

"I'll help you," Cloud got up, and grabbed Yuffie's feet, while Cid got her shoulders, together, they carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Damn that Vincent," Barrett said from the doorway, "Why does he always have to screw shit up?"

"Don't know," Cid said, turning around and walking out, a burning cigarette in his mouth, "But damn him to hell for screwing up this Christmas."

"Poor Yuffie," Tifa said, still downstairs with Shera.

"Yeah, I wonder why Vincent would have just left like that, unless he realized Yuffie has feelings for him and he doesn't."

"No," Tifa said, sitting up a little straighter, "He does, we all know it."

"What are we going to do?"

Tifa shook her head, "I don't know, part of me wants to let Vincent be, but another part wants to see those two happy."

Meanwhile… 

Vincent was walking back to his car back at the ferry station. His heart ached, a feeling that he hadn't truly felt since the day he found out about Lucrecia's death. Chaos had yelled at him until his ears rang, but he ignored him, only stopping to say once _'She does not deserve to look upon someone as hideous and scarred as I'_

Opening the door and stepping in, he started his car and drove to his house as fast as he could.

His car screeched to a halt in front of the mansion he called home. Stepping out, he walked up to the door, unlocked it and entered. By this time, his emotions were killing him, he was surprised to feel tears running down his face.

_I've failed again. I failed Lucrecia and now I've failed Yuffie. I can't stand this anymore._

Vincent walked up to the secret door and kicked it open. He then walked down the spiral staircase, his face grim.

_Now, all I've got is myself, and more sins to repent for._

Going straight to the first door, he unlocked it and opened it. When he looked in, his mind was rocked with old memories. Specifically the one where he first laid eyes on Yuffie.

He had been sleeping, trying to get away from the world to repent for his sins, when somebody kicked the door open.

"_&#$ door! Won't open right!"_

_Vincent was annoyed by this, but had hoped they'd leave as soon as they found nothing but coffins._

"_Calm down Barrett, maybe there's something in here."_

_A female as well? Vincent thought to himself, he was about to continue musing but a blonde spiky haired guy opened the lid to the coffin. Sitting up, Vincent looked around._

"_Who is it!? …Never seen you before. You must leave."_

"_You were having a nightmare," Cloud stated simply._

_A large muscled man with a gun for an arm opened his mouth, "I woke ya up, You outta be thankin' me."_

"_Hmph… a nightmare…? My long sleep has given me time to atone."_

_Vincent looked around some more and found Yuffie standing in a corner, looking curiously at him. He tried to ignore her, but something about her continually drew his eyes to her._

"_What are you saying?" The blonde kid's voice brought Vincent's attention back to the present._

"_I have nothing to say to strangers," Vincent said coldly, "Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare."_

_Cloud sighed, "…you can say that again."_

"_Hmm?" Vincent got curious, "What do you know?"_

"_Talk about Sephiroth. Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion…"_

Vincent shook his head, trying to forget Yuffie. Just more sin to repent. With a sigh, Vincent walked over to the coffin he normally had resided in, pulled the lid over the time, and awaited his judgment day.

_Back in the 7th Heaven…_

Tifa awoke early Christmas Eve and got everyone else up, minus Yuffie. She wanted her to rest some more as she hadn't woken up since her panic attack the day before.

"Vincent… Where are you?" She asked no one in particular as she set about with decorations.

"Mornin' Cloud," she said cheerfully as a sleepy-eyed Cloud walked downstairs, "Did you sleep well?"

Cloud couldn't help but grin, "Next to you, who wouldn't?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and continued to hang tinsel over the fireplace. "Get cleaned up and start decorating, we've got a lot to do."

Cloud nodded, "How's Yuffie?"

Tifa sighed, "Still asleep."

Just then they heard a scream come from upstairs.

"PERVERT!"

"Maybe not."

Shrugging, Cloud went upstairs to investigate.

"What's going on-" Cloud was cut off as an alarm clocked smashed him in the face.

Cloud fell backwards clutching his face.

"THIS PERVERT WAS PEEKING AT ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!" Yuffie pointed an accusing finger at Cid, who's customary cigarette fell out of his mouth in surprise.

"BULL&$#!" He yelled back, "I WAS ONLY TRYING CHECK ON YOU!"

Just then, Tifa came upstairs, stepped over Cloud, and pulled Cid out. "I'll talk to her," she said before Cid could open his mouth to argue. "You," Tifa said, pointing to Cloud, "Talk with him."

Cloud nodded, rubbing his face and dragged Cid downstairs. Tifa closed the door behind her and sat next to Yuffie, who had tears running down her face.

"Vinnie…" Yuffie whispered, trying to choke back her sobs. Tifa pulled Yuffie into her lap and let her cry, stroking her hair. "What did I do Tifa?" Yuffie asked, "What did I do to drive him away? Was I not pretty enough? Did I say something wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing," Tifa said quietly, "I don't know why Vincent left, but it's not your fault. Why don't you get cleaned up and come downstairs, we're decorating the bar for tomorrow, and I'll make everyone some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

Yuffie smiled and nodded, though with her bloodshot eyes and her tearstained face the smile looked more like a grimace.

A few hours later, Yuffie came downstairs in her normal clothes, looking much better than the haggard look she had had that morning.

"Yuffie," Cid said, scratching the back of his head, "I'm um…" Shera poked him in the side, and he gave her a glare, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to look at you… yeah…"

Yuffie smiled, "It's alright Cid. Thanks for apologizing."

Cid nodded, his face a bright red, obviously he wasn't used to apologizing for things.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Yuffie even managed to forget about her pain for a while and truly enjoyed herself. That is until she went to bed, and realized that she was spending another night alone.

---

Weee! How was that one? I know Cid seemed OOC while Yuffie was yelling… but oh well shrug it was funny.


	7. Christmas Day

Me: Well… I guess we're here….

Chaos: What do you mean?

Me: You know… BTW! Major fluff in this chapter!

Vincent: Great…

Me: DO it Yuffie!

Yuffie: Yeah… he owns purple mountains, but not FFVII, characters, etc…

Chapter 7: Christmas Day 

Yuffie was awoken by a high-pitched squeal from the next room at around six in the morning.

"MARLENE!" Barrett rumbled, "We're still trying to sleep!"

"Daddy! It's Christmas!"

By now the entire house was awake, so going back to sleep was pointless. Yuffie looked outside and found that it was still somewhat dark, so she went downstairs and lit the fireplace.

"Come on everyone!" She called upstairs, "We've got presents to open!"

Cait was the first one down the stairs, jumping and landing on top of Yuffie's head. Then came Cid, who already had a cigarette in his mouth, after him was Shera wrapped in a pink fluffy bathrobe. Red came slowly down the steps, his eyes half open. After that Cloud came down, fully dressed with Tifa right behind him, lastly, Barret came with Marlene sitting on his shoulders, a wide smile on her face.

"All right!" She said, spinning around and pumping her fist in the air, "Lets get to it!"

Everyone smiled and started handing out presents, Barrett grabbed the one from him to Marlene and gave it to her, and watched her rapidly rip the paper off.

"Here's one for you Yuffie, from me," Shera said, handing Yuffie a small box. Yuffie opened it, to find a case with four different kinds of materia, she smiled and nodded her thanks to Shera, who was opening another present from Cid.

Eventually, time wore on and the pile of presents got smaller and smaller, until there was only one left for Yuffie, it was in a small red bag, and it had a card taped to it.

Everyone watched as she grabbed the gift they all knew was from Vincent, and opened the card. Inside it read:

_Yuffie,_

_I'm sorry I left, but I could not bear to know that the sight of me was causing you pain. You mean far too much for me to allow myself to do that to you._

_Yuffie, I love you, if you don't accept that then there's nothing I can do. I just wanted to let you know that, even if you don't feel the same way._

_I wont be returning, I've caused you all too much pain._

Vincent Valentine 

Yuffie sat there, stunned. She reached over and looked into the bag, and found a small teddy bear, holding a heart that said 'I love you' but on top of the heart, there was a ring. It had a blue sapphire, the same color of Yuffie's eyes, on the inside of the ring there were the words 'I love you,'.

"Yuffie?" Tifa said quietly, Yuffie looked up at her, her eyes looking lost.

Yuffie got up silently, and walked upstairs, the only sound in the room was the sound of Marlene playing with her new toys, and the crackling of the fire. After a half an hour, Shera started to get worried.

"Should we send someone up there?"

Cid looked down, "I'll go, poor kid." He got up, and walked up the stairs. When he got to Yuffie's room, he knocked loudly. "Kid, you in there?" There was no answer. Cid opened the door, what he found was the window open, and a small pile of snow at the window. On her bed was a note.

_Hey guys,_

_I left to go find Vincent, don't wait for me on anything. See you guys later!_

_Yuffie_

_P.S. Cid, I borrowed the escape jet outta the Lady Falcon, sorry._

"GODDAMN THAT STUPID KID!" Cid roared.

Everyone came running upstairs, "What is it sweetie?" Shera asked.

Cid glared at her and everyone else, "Get on the &$#& ship, we're going to Nibelheim."

Meanwhile, on the Lady Falcon escape jet… 

"I shouldn't have done this…" Yuffie muttered as she fought down another wave of sickness. "How can he like flying so much?"

Eventually, Yuffie got over the mountains and could see Nibelheim. As she got closer she managed a very haphazard landing outside, not even bothering for the small jet to finish rolling on the grass, she jumped out of the cockpit and ran towards Nibelheim. Upon entering the town, she headed straight for the mansion, where she noticed Vincent's car was still parked there. Kicking the door open, she began running around the house looking for Vincent.

"Vinnie?" she called out, then smacked her forehead.

Of course he's downstairs! 

Yuffie ran to where the secret door was, only to find it open.

"Vinnie?" She called down the stairs, but no reply came back.

Walking down the steps, she felt a shiver go up her spine. She didn't know if it was the cold or just nerves, but she almost felt excited.

_I finally get to tell him…_ she thought, but then she shook her head, she had to find him first.

She looked in the lab, but there was no sign of him there, eventually she leaned against a door that was set into the wall about halfway down the hall between the stairs and the lab.

"Where are you Vinnie?"

---

"_Where are you Vinnie?"_ That sound pierced Vincent's mind.

_Vinnie…_ he thought vaguely.

She's here Why? 

**She wants you**

Why? Because she loves you, and you love her 

"Vinnie?" Yuffie's voice was suddenly a lot closer, only muffled by the lid of the coffin. Eventually even that creaked open and Vincent cracked an eye open to see one of Yuffie's sapphire blue staring back.

"Vinnie…" Yuffie breathed, a smile almost forming on her face.

Vincent pushed the lid all the way off, and sat up.

"Why are you here?" He asked, staring at her.

"I came to see you," she said, a smile now on her face.

"I told you not to… I didn't want you to." He said quietly.

"Vinnie… I wanted to tell you… I love you too," Yuffie said, trying to sit closer to him.

These words shocked Vincent, so much that his breath caught in his throat.

"Yuffie… I can't let you, I can't let you do that."

Yuffie's smile disappeared, and her brow furrowed, "What?"

"I can't let you waste your life on me,"

This time Yuffie's breath caught in her throat, "No Vincent!"

"Yuffie, leave, you have nothing here to spend your Christmas on."

SLAP!

Yuffie's hand stung from the impact onto Vincent's cheek, but the red hand mark against his pale skin and the wide-eyed look on his face showed that he was hurting a lot more.

"I love you dammit!" Yuffie said, tears springing to her eyes, "I love you more than you know! I have everything here that I'd ever need! You're just too stubborn to realize when you have something good! Dammit Vincent!"

Vincent could only sit there in shock, blinking rapidly as Yuffie's words hit home. When Vincent said nothing Yuffie sobbed and got up, running out of the house as fast as she could, then ran out of Nibelheim and back onto the jet. On her way back, she could have sworn she saw the real Lady Falcon in the distance, but she was too angry to really care.

In fact she did see the real Lady Falcon, but they never noticed her. When they touched down outside of Nibelheim, Tifa jumped out, followed by Cid, Shera, Cloud, Barrett, then Red with Cait sitting on top of him. Together they rushed through Nibelheim, and back into the mansion. Running down the stairs, Tifa started yelling for Yuffie and Vincent.

"_Yuffie! Vincent!"_ These words again pierced Vincent's mind.

_Who is it now? _Vincent demanded mentally.

BANG! _"&$# door! Still doesn't open properly!"_

Vincent lifted the lid of his coffin, and sat up. In front of him stood his friends, all looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked, irritated that he had been disturbed again for the second time in one day.

"Where's Yuffie?" Tifa asked, "Did she come here?"

Vincent nodded.

"Where'd she go?"

"She left, I told her to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I have sins to repent for." With that, Vincent closed the lid on the coffin.

After that, everyone filed out, boarded the airship, and headed back home. When they arrived back at the bar, Tifa went upstairs to find Yuffie asleep on her bed, dampness on the pillow showed that she had cried herself to sleep.

Everyone else went back downstairs, the fire had died so Cloud started it again, then Tifa made some hot chocolate, and they all sat around, trying to be happy for Marlene.

Eventually, time passed and the sun went down, Cloud went outside with Cid to put the escape jet back into the airship, and load up Cloud's bike so the weather wouldn't tear it to pieces. When they came back in they were covered with snow, and shivering. Tifa looked outside, then hurriedly started locking doors.

Shera stood up, "What's wrong?"

"There's a blizzard outside, we're probably going to get snowed in tonight."

Everyone nodded, then started trying to heat the bar so that it wouldn't be too cold in the morning. Eventually, they all went to bed, leaving only Cloud and Tifa downstairs.

"What a Christmas," Tifa said with a sigh, as they swept.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "Too bad it's still not over."

Tifa smiled, and gave a small laugh, "Lets call it a night," she said, the smile still on her face.

"Let's," Cloud replied, picking her up, Cloud carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom.

A few hours later… 

Yuffie woke up shivering, her window hadn't been closed all the way and it was freezing in her room. Getting up quickly, she closed it, and grabbed a blanket and went downstairs to lie in front of the fire. Unfortunately there were only a few embers so Yuffie threw some logs on and started it with a fire materia. Once the flames were dancing merrily, Yuffie sighed and lay down.

"Oh Vinnie, why did you do that?" She whispered to herself, watching the flames burn in the fireplace.

Suddenly, a loud thumping came at the door.

"Who's up at this hour?" She voiced aloud, getting up, she walked over to the door and opened it a crack, "Who is it?"

"Vincent." Came a hoarse reply, Yuffie gasped, and opened the door. Vincent stood there in knee-deep snow, soaked to the bone.

"Vincent! What happened!?"

"I came to see you," Vincent said, his voice still hoarse, "I didn't want to end your Christmas this way. You didn't deserve that."

"How did you get here? The ferry's closed, and you don't have a plane. You didn't swim did you?"

Vincent chuckled and shook his head no, "I managed to get a boat from the docks, I made it about three quarters of the way here, before it capsized, then I had to swim."

"God Vincent! You must be freezing!" Yuffie pulled him inside and sat him in front of the fire.

"Let's get these wet clothes off of you."

"No I don't want you to se-" Vincent started to say, but Yuffie cut him off.

"I'm not going to let you die, I'm not going to lose you Vinnie." After Vincent got his red cape off, along with his shirt, Yuffie wanted him to change out of his pants, but he refused. Yuffie wrapped him in a blanket and ran upstairs to see if she could find some clothes for him. Unfortunately she came back downstairs empty handed.

"Sorry Vinnie… I couldn't exactly sneak into Cloud's room, and the only thing I had was a silk nightie, and I'm sure you didn't want to wear that."

Vincent shook his head no, "I'm fine," he said, then fell into a coughing fit.

"Liar," Yuffie grabbed another blanket and wrapped him in it, then hugged him tightly. "Why'd you come back Vinnie?"

Vincent coughed, "I love you Yuffie, and you were right, I was just being stubborn, stuck in my own self pity, I didn't realize how lucky I was to have you. I just hope it's not too late for that."

Yuffie smiled, and she pulled Vincent's blankets apart and crawled into his lap, then wrapped the blankets around them both. Vincent wrapped his arm around her bare stomach, as she was only in her ninja clothes. "Vinnie, it never would have been too late."

Vincent smiled, and it seemed almost strange to Yuffie. Seeing Vincent without the red collar hiding half his face, allowing her to see his sharp jaw line, and add his smile to that, made Yuffie blush.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked, noticing her cheeks turning red.

"Nothing," she said, smiling, "I'm just so happy I'm finally with you."

Vincent gave a small smile, then quickly let it disappear, obviously he wasn't used to it.

Yuffie slowly leaned in, and whispered, "I love you Vincent Valentine,"

"I love you too Yuffie," he whispered back, he then placed his claw around her waist as well. She didn't even seem to notice. Pulling her closer, Vincent started leaning his head towards her. Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in as well. Yuffie started slightly when their lips met, as it was only a hesitant touch on either part. Eventually they got past getting used to each other, and they pressed harder. Yuffie could feel waves of heat running down her body, and herself falling forward against Vincent.

Vincent fell backwards, so that Yuffie was lying on top of him. She pulled back and broke the kiss, staring at him softly. Vincent leaned up and kissed her again, softly running his hand up and down her back, Yuffie shuddered slightly, and Vincent broke the kiss, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she whispered, then leaned down and kissed him, pressing hard against his lips, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Vincent opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her lips, Yuffie smiled inwardly, and opened her mouth. Vincent's tongue slid in, and began wrestling with hers, Yuffie almost lost herself, until she felt something pressing against her leg, and she yelped.

She looked down at Vincent, whose face was beet red, and his eyes were wide as quarters. Yuffie giggled. Vincent only turned redder. Yuffie smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the lips, before she reached down and ran her fingers along it.

This time it was Vincent's turn to jump, as the unexpected touch surprised him. Vincent smiled and removed her hand, and rolled over, so she was laying next to him. Reaching up, he slowly removed the headband she always wore, and let her hair fall out. Yuffie smiled and kissed him, then slid his hand to her back, where her top zipped up. Almost instinctively, Vincent pulled the zipper down, and pulled her top over her head. Yuffie blushed a deep red, and covered her breasts with her arm. Vincent smiled and pulled her close. After kissing her softly, he moved her arm away, and massaged her breasts with his hand. Yuffie almost immediately reacted, by closing her eyes and breathing harder. When Vincent leaned down, and licked one of her soft puffy nipples Yuffie gasped. As Vincent continued to lick and suck on her breasts, Yuffie's moans started to become louder and more frequent, and she clutched at the blankets as she felt herself getting wet.

Vincent seemed to be able to feel this as well, for he stopped sucking on her breasts, and unzipped her shorts. Yuffie lay there gasping with a smile on her face. Vincent slowly slid them down, to find a small black lace thong.

**Never took her for the type**

_Chaos, please, I'd rather not have you watch this._

Chaos never said another word, Vincent didn't know if he actually did leave, or if he was just silent.

Yuffie smiled at Vincent as she pulled her thong off. She reached down, and undid Vincent's pants, and pulled them off, she was going to go for his boxers, but he pushed her back, and reached his hand down in-between her legs. Yuffie moaned as Vincent's fingers brushed against her clit, and then slid inside her. Yuffie arched her back as Vincent slowly rubbed his fingers inside of her.

"Oh… Vinnie…" Yuffie whispered, as waves of pleasure racked her body, Vincent stopped rubbing inside her and began to slowly slide his fingers inside her and out, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he did so. Yuffie tossed her head side to side, and she rubbed her breast as she did so, clutching at the blankets they were laying on, and under. It wasn't until Yuffie moaned rather loudly did Vincent stop. He slid his moisture covered fingers out, and traced a trail of moisture back up to her mouth, where she smiled and licked it off his fingers.

Vincent smiled back as Yuffie reached down and slid his boxers off. She rolled onto her back, and gave him an inviting look. Vincent climbed on top of her, and she spread her legs. With a nod from her, Vincent slid inside her, with brought about a high-pitched gasp from Yuffie, who reached up and clung to Vincent's back. Vincent pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in, meriting another gasp and a moan from Yuffie.

"Oh god Vinnie…" Yuffie breathed as Vincent softly thrust inside her and out. Vincent smiled as she began pushing herself against him, making his thrusts harder and more frequent. The more this went on, the louder Yuffie's moans became, and the more violent her pushing against him became.

Vincent himself was sweating, not even thinking about it anymore, just feeling the inside of Yuffie and her body before him. Vincent felt himself building up, and it felt like Yuffie was too.

Yuffie spread her legs a little wider as she felt her orgasm starting to build up, and she lifted her knees as Vincent began thrusting even harder inside her.

"Vinnie!" She gasped as her orgasm started to hit, her back arched and one hand reflexively rubbing her breast while the other worried her aching clit. Vincent didn't stop however, until he had his own orgasm, and Yuffie felt his juices inside of her.

Eventually, the two's breathing slowed down, and Vincent looked at Yuffie, who smiled back.

"Merry Christmas love," Yuffie said.

"Merry Christmas," Vincent replied. Lying down, he pulled the blanket over himself and Yuffie, and waited morning.

---

Me: HOLY GOD IN HEAVEN!

Chaos: What?

Me: Four, no five hours writing that chapter! I realize some people spend longer but damn!

Vincent: Oh well, I enjoyed it.

Me: ductapes Vinnie's mouth shut you hush you horny bastard.

Me: Well… one more end chapter, it'll be a short one, but yeah. Hope you enjoyed this. If enough people want me to, I may write a prequel about how Tifa and Cloud got together, and a sequel about Vinnie and Yuffie after this. So send reviews, emails, whatever ya got and lemme know.


	8. The Next Day

Me: Wheee! Last chapter!

Chaos: Oh well, at least I might come out in the prequel, and definitely the sequel.

Me: Maybe not, you aren't that great of an actor.

Yuffie: Oh be nice

Me: Shush you, you're just happy you got laid. Do it Tifa.

Tifa walks out holding a sign that says: "He doesn't own nothing except the package god gave him!"

Me: Heh, so true…

Note: Very short chapter! Only about 800 words!

**Chapter 8: The very next day**

Vincent and Yuffie were sleeping peacefully under the two blankets in front of the now tiny little fire, wrapped in each other's arms.

Unfortunately for them, around 6 AM Cid needed some coffee. It was still somewhat dark downstairs, the only light coming from the fire, but the two were laying directly in front of the fire.

Cid walked down, whistling a quiet tune to himself, mug in hand, until he saw the blanketed couple laying there.

The sound of a crashing mug shattered the silence in which everyone slept, followed by a "WHAT THE $#& IS THIS!?"

Yuffie's and Vincent's eyes snapped open, and they looked over their shoulders at Cid, who stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

At this point everyone had awoken to Cid's yelling, and came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh shi-" Vincent started to say as he heard the sound of hurried footsteps, until Marlene came dashing down and tackled Vincent to the floor.

"Uncle Vincent!"

Vincent hit the floor with a thud, and he quickly pulled Marlene off of him as while she had tackled him, he felt the blanket slip dangerously low.

"So where were you last night Vincent?" Tifa asked with a smile on her face.

"Places," he replied slowly, making sure all of his body parts were covered.

"You guys had a party and didn't tell us?" Cait whined, Vincent shot him a look, but Cait only smiled.

"Invitation only," Yuffie replied, still trying to hide herself under the blankets.

"Anyways…" Vincent said slowly, "may we have some privacy for a minute?"

"Phht, and miss all this enjoyment?" Barret said with a grin. Vincent again glared but nobody was taking him seriously at this point.

Vincent sighed, he was getting annoyed by this, and everyone knew it and was enjoying it all the more.

_I can't exactly explode on them either._

**Oh well, it's still pretty funny.**

_Oh go to hell._

"Come on you guys," Shera said, still with a giant grin on her face, "Let's let the two lovebirds get decent."

Everyone grumbled but agreed, and walked up the stairs, after waiting a few moments to make sure nobody was coming down, Vincent hurriedly grabbed his clothes and was starting to get dressed when a bright flash lit the room and a _click_ resounded across it. Vincent whipped his head around in time to see a camera being pulled back and the sound of female giggling.

After Vincent got his pants on, he grabbed the rest of his clothes and turned to Yuffie. Yuffie smiled, and stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around herself. Walking around, she picked up her clothes, and asked Vincent to hold the blanket around her while she changed. Vincent couldn't help but glance at her as she did so.

When she was finally decent, though it seemed like she purposefully took a long time, she grabbed the blankets and motioned Vincent upstairs.

Getting up there she yelled, "Alright everyone, we're decent."

Vincent again blushed, and shook his head. When nobody came out he shrugged and went into his own room, only to be followed by Yuffie.

Of course he didn't know it, until he flopped on his bed and she flopped on him.

"Oof, hi Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled at him, and gave him a tight hug, "Do you really love me Vincent?"

Vincent was taken aback by this statement, "Of course I do Yuffie, did you ever doubt that I did?"

Yuffie shook her head no, "I just wanted to make sure."

Vincent slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a tight hug as well. Yuffie reached down and pulled the blankets over the two and gave him yet another smile.

"Again?" Vincent asked softly, the cold of his metal arm sending shivers up Yuffie's spine.

"Yes," she murmered, her eyes half closed, Vincent leaned in and kissed her, and she hugged him tighter.

"I love you Yuffie."

"I love you too Vinnie."

---

Hah! No lemons in this chapter!

Don't worry, I'm writing a prequel on how Cloud and Tifa got together, so you'll get lemons on that. And a sequel to this one, so party on dudes!


End file.
